fanmade_precure_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
MPC01
is the first episode of Melodia Pretty Cure♫ and is the first episode created by Fujiwara Hibiki and Kobayashi Tsubomi. Major Events *This episode marks the debut of Melodia Pretty Cure♫. *Hoshino Kiseki and Nagamiya Kumiko make their first appearances and transform into Cure Wonder and Cure Eternal for the first time. *Aria and Prince appears for the first time. *Jazz, Roccia and the Donaruna make their debuts. *Kiseki's mother, Hoshino Izumi and her friend, Takayama Misaki, also make their first appearances. *Sato-sensei makes his first appearance. *The Melodia Voice is mentioned for the first time. Synopsis A world is seen being drowned in darkness and a mysterious man emerges from the world. In a dark gloomy place that is only lit by purple like flames, the man is standing before four shadowed figures. One figure steps out and introduces herself as Roccia. She demands that she searches for the Melodia Voice first and the man known as Jazz allows her to as the other shadowed figures bow and disappear. Roccia smiles an evil looking smile. ''-Everlasting♪ Melodia Pretty Cure♫ plays-'' A girl with chestnut brown hair wakes up bright and early in the morning and is called down by her mother to come eat breakfast first before she gets ready. The girl, Hoshino Kiseki, ignores her mother’s words and gets ready first then runs down the steps and says how she can’t wait to start school. Her mother laughs and says she’ll regret saying that soon. Kiseki gets distracted by an accident on TV and gets really into watching it and doesn’t realize the time ticking away. Her mother tell Kiseki that she is going to be late and Kiseki looks at the time to see that she is right and dashes out the door, almost forgetting her school bag. Meanwhile, a dark brown haired girl known as Nagamiya Kumiko is calmly walking to school. She feels someone run past her and sees that it is Hoshino Kiseki who runs past in a hurry. Takayama Misaki, Kiseki’s friend is yelling at Kiseki to hurry up. Kiseki makes it in with four minutes to spare and smiles up at Misaki. As Kiseki is catching her breath, Kumiko stops by and asks Kiseki what year she is in. Kiseki replies that she is in her second year. Kumiko then tells her calmly that she should know better then to have run as she is a second year student. With that, she walks off as people stand there and admire her. Misaki stands there quietly, staring after Kumiko as Kiseki repeats what Kumiko had said under her breath so she didn't hear. This causes Misaki to snicker and Kiseki to glare at her. ''-The episode title card is shown and sung by Kiseki-'' A purple songbird is seen talking to a man playing a beautiful melody on a gold piano. He tells Aria, the songbird, that she cannot go to the human world as a serious threat is planning on doing something and someone more reliable than Aria should go. Aria tries to convince him that she can go but he shakes his head and tells her to go help the sick Queen. Aria flies off but instead of going to the Queen's room, she flies towards the entrance of the castle of Monde des Idoles. She flies through it and notices a black haired girl smirking as she looks at her. Aria exclaims that it is Roccia and quickly flies away from the floating castle. In the big blue sky, with not a cloud is to be seen, Aria is flying towards Utakawa as quickly as she can as she figures out a way to lose Roccia. Roccia calmly follows as she taunts Aria about how she won't find the Melodia Voice first and how she is such a bad fairy for going against the Prince's orders. Aria tries to ignore her but Roccia's words get to her and a tear slides down her face. She shakes her head and keeps flying towards Utakawa, trying to forget about the evil girl close behind her. Sato-sensei, the teacher of Class 2-B, welcomes the class to a new school year, and says that everyone needs to vote for a class leader. Misaki says that maybe the class could have two presidents, with Kiseki being good at sports and Kumiko being good at studies. However, Kumiko states that two leaders for the class would be unacceptable, as the school rules clearly state that each class must have only one president. Misaki shrugs, and says that it was only an idea, and Kiseki smiles while saying that it was a great idea, except for the part about herself. Kumiko then says that Misaki should have known that particular rule and Misaki scowls. Sato-sensei claps his hands to quiet down the class and then says there will be a class vote about rather there should be one or two class leaders. Sato-sensei calls out the number one and Kumiko and four other students raise their hands. Despite the fact that it was obvious the class wanted two leaders, he still calls out the number two and the rest of the class, except for Kiseki, raise their hands for two leaders. As having two class leaders was new to the class, Sato-sensei says one student would be the actual leader while the other will be the supporting leader. He asks for five students to be chosen however, everyone just says either Kiseki or Kumiko should be the candidates. Sato-sensei sighs and hands out a slip of paper to each student, telling them to write which girl they prefer to be the actual class leader. In the end, Kumiko becomes the actual leader and Kiseki becomes the supporting leader. Kiseki just sighs and instantly regrets saying she looked forward to school as she diverts her gaze to the window across the room. After school, Kumiko is walking home, reading a book, when she looks up to see a young girl getting bullied by some older boys. Kumiko walks over to them and calmly asks what is going on, and one of the boys says that the girl was playing in their playground. The girl says that she never saw any of the boy's names on the playground, and Kumiko then says that the local park is for everyone to have fun together, and it is not just for one group of people. Kumiko then says that if she catches the boys doing what they did again, she will let her father, who is a member of Japan's government, know. When the boys walk away, Kumiko tells the girl to try not to look for trouble, and the girl happily thanks Kumiko, and plays on the playground again. Kumiko sits down on the park bench to watch over the little girl and as she does that, she reads her book from earlier. Kiseki happens to be walking through the park complaining about how much homework they were given on their first day to herself as she slurps cold chocolate milk from her chocolate milkshake. As Kiseki walks pass Kumiko, the two girls stop what they're doing as they hear a strange noise. They question each other and they're eyes widen as they hear the same phrase. The little girl sees her mother and walks away as a cold breeze blows through the park. The two girls look up and see a purple songbird chirping the same phrase over and over again. They say "a talking bird?!" at the same time causing the bird to look down and the girl floating in the sky to smirk and say that she found someone. ''-The eyecatch plays-'' Kiseki glances at the floating girl in the sky, then the songbird then at Kumiko. She repeats this two more times when Kumiko tells her to stop it. Kiseki nods and manages to ask the bird and the floating girl who they are and what do they want. Kumiko repeats the question and Kiseki just stands there with her mouth open and is about to ask her why she just repeated it when the songbird introduces herself as Aria and says they're Pretty Cure as they heard her talk. Kiseki's face shows that she is confused. Before the two girls could respond to that, Roccia, the floating girl, introduces herself and asks which one them has the Melodia Voice as they heard "the annoying bird" talk. Kiseki's mouth drops open and she drops to the ground and hides behind the bench thinking to herself that this is all a crazy dream. At that moment, her phone falls from her pocket. Kumiko just stares blankly at the two girls and asks them both to repeat what they said. Roccia loses her balance for two seconds but regains it again and is about to repeat herself when Aria flies down to the two girls, giving Kumiko a blue ribbon who stares at it in surprise. Aria then pulls at Kiseki's hair who shoots to her feet and gets Aria in her face who drops a pink ribbon on her nose. Kiseki catches it as it falls and stares at it also. Just then, their pendants they wear around their necks shine and Roccia panics. She realizes they must really be Pretty Cure. She looks around for something to distract them and sees the phone. Aria tells the girls that those ribbons are known as the Melodia Ribbon. Roccia stares down at the girls with their glowing necklaces and she tries to think if she really needs to create this Donaruna. She thinks that it's okay as the pain will be worth it as she doesn't need these girls to get in her way of finding the Melodia Voice. She flies quickly to the ground and as she picks the phone up from the ground, she smirks at each of the girls in turn before going back into the sky. She reluctantly raises her hand and yells "Appear my loyal Donaruna and screech the melody away!". She winces as she fuses Kiseki's fallen phone with her dark energy. The pain causes her to gasp in shock of how painful it was but she manages to gain her cool like appearance and order the Donaruna to attack the girls. She closes her left eye in pain which causes Kiseki to wonder why Roccia is winking at her. Kumiko glances at the newly formed monster then at Kiseki and shakes her head. But she then diverts her attention back to Roccia and demands her to fight against her. Roccia laughs but grabs her stomach in pain. Kiseki glances at her in worry but Kumiko smirks and mutters that this is gonna be an easy fight. Roccia hears that and manages to get her strength back and laughs again. She tells Kumiko she shouldn't be wanting to fight her and then tells the Donaruna to attack the girls. The Donaruna advances on Kiseki and Kumiko and Kiseki's face becomes pale and she asks Kumiko what they're supposed to do now. Kumiko looks at Kiseki speechless for a few seconds then says she's fast and should run away. Aria says Kiseki can't run as she needs to stay with Kumiko so they can become Pretty Cure. Kiseki looks confused like she did when Aria mentioned Pretty Cure earlier before but Kumiko yells at Aria at how they're supposed to do that and Aria says that she doesn't know. Kumiko's mouth drops open in shock. Kiseki stands there looking at her pendant and the ribbon but feels Kumiko grab her collar and drag her back who tells her to pay attention as the Donaruna almost got her. Kiseki then realizes what to do. She tells Kumiko to insert her Melodia Ribbon into her pendant at the same time she does. Kumiko stares dumbfounded at Kiseki as her idea sounded stupid but she goes along with it anyway. They insert the Melodia Ribbon into their pendants and gold light surround the two girls, blasting the Donaruna across the park which causes more pain for Roccia. The girl's pendants change into the Melodia Necklace and the two girls shout the transformation phrase, "Pretty Cure! Changing Accelerando!" to transform into the legendary idols, Melodia Pretty Cure♫. Cure Wonder stares down at her new appearance in amazement and Aria jumps on her shoulder asking how she figured it out. Before she does, Wonder notices that Cure Eternal is running towards the Donaruna. ''-Dear My Song☆ plays-'' Preview for Episode 2 Kiseki sits leaning against a wall with her eyes close and earphones in as Aria appears to be talking to her. The scene changes to Cure Eternal kicking the phone Donaruna as Wonder stands there holding Aria. Roccia is then limping back to the purple lighted hideout but appears to get better with each step. Kumiko walks away from Kiseki as Aria stands behind Kiseki. The two Cures back to back with gold light surrounding them as "Two Voices are Singing! Melodia Pretty Cure♫" appears over the top. Aria is then looking at the screen with a worried look on her face. Characters Pretty Cures *Hoshino Kiseki / Cure Wonder *Nagamiya Kumiko / Cure Eternal Mascots *Aria Villains *Jazz *Roccia *Donaruna Secondary Characters *Prince *Hoshino Izumi *Takayama Misaki *Sato-sensei *Little Girl Trivia *''Melodia Pretty Cure♫'' premieres on television screens for the first time. Category:Melodia Pretty Cure♫ Category:Melodia Pretty Cure♫ episodes Category:Episodes Category:HibikiEpisodes Category:CureHibiki Category:HanasakiTsubomi997